Descendants of Darkness: LotR Style
by Terrenis
Summary: LotR Slash Version of Yami no Matsuei. I hope you like it. Main Pairing is ElrondLegolas and Aragorn Legolas
1. The Case of the Mirkwood Vampire I

Descendants of Darkness (Yami no Matsuei): LotR Style  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Case of the Mirkwood Vampire 1  
  
Guest Stars: Arwen Undómiel and Lady Galadriel   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mirkwood  
  
It was night in one of the biggest cities in whole Middle-Earth. It was a starless night and only the full moon shone above the buildings, which were surrounded by the forest. The streets were empty except a young human woman, who was on her way home from work.  
  
She hurried home, because she wanted to be home as soon as possible. The young woman knew that Mirkwood wasn't as safe as it seemed to be. There had been several mysterious cases of death recently and the young woman had no intention to be the next one.  
  
Suddenly she stopped. The woman felt strange as if she wasn't alone anymore. And she was right. About 100 metres away from her was another woman. She had long, white hair and a strange expression on her face. The young woman didn't know why but she had the sudden urge to run away.  
  
But before she could do something like that, the white-haired woman began to grin, uncovering two sharp fangs. The young woman froze, when the white-haired female came nearer. Suddenly she couldn't move anymore and the vampire came nearer and nearer.  
  
Her desperate, shrill screams were the only noise that could be heard in this starless night.  
  
*  
  
Valinor – Summoning Division  
  
Because of some mysterious events lately four persons, three elves and a hobbit, were gathered around a computer, trying to get more information.  
  
"Hnnn, there were some unusual deaths in Mirkwood lately. The victims died all the same way: great loss of blood and each of them had two tiny, round wounds, which look like marks of fangs, at the nape of the neck!" a blond elf in a white coat said, gazing with interest at the photos of the aforementioned victims showed on the computer screen.  
  
"Do you think it could be a vampire, Chief Thranduil?" the only dark-haired one asked the second blonde elf.   
  
"Possible, Elrond! We should send one of our people to Mirkwood to investigate further! Who's in charge of Mirkwood?" Thranduil asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged some meaningful glances, which the other elf didn't notice.  
  
"Ahem, it's Legolas Greenleaf, Sir!" Elrond finally said.  
  
"Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked unbelievingly.  
  
Glorfindel, Elrond and the hobbit nodded.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked again.  
  
Elrond, Glorfindel and the hobbit nodded once more.  
  
"Are you really sure?"   
  
Glorfindel, Elrond and the hobbit, whose name was Merry, nodded again and the Chief sighed. Why did it have to be Greenleaf of all people? But he knew that he had no other choice.  
  
"Fine, Greenleaf shall go. But he needs a new partner. You know the rule." The blond elf finally said.  
  
"Oh, that's no problem. The administration already found a new one. He's in Mirkwood by now." The dark-haired elf replied.  
  
"Okay. Greenleaf, you're......where is he?"  
  
Thranduil had turned to say Legolas, what he had to do. Only that the latter one wasn't present though he was 5 minutes ago.  
  
"Ahem, I guess I know where he is." Glorfindel smirked, gesturing at the wall clock.  
  
Three elves and a hobbit sweatdropped, before finally dropping their heads.  
  
"How could I forget this? Of course his lunch break is more important than a new case. Merry, send him to the meeting room if he ever comes back. I think I'm taking my break, too. By the way, do we still have anywhere a piece of this delicious Cherry Cake from yesterday?" Thranduil asked before heading to his office.   
  
"There must be one or two in the fridge, Boss!" Glorfindel said grinning.  
  
"But only if Legolas hasn't eaten them yet!" Merry replied.  
  
"You should hurry then!" Elrond suggested.  
  
"You're right. See you then after break!" Thranduil said, already hurrying off towards the kitchen.  
  
Glorfindel couldn't suppress the laughter that threatened to break out of him, until Elrond shot him a look.   
  
"Sorry!" the blond elf giggled.  
  
The dark-haired elf resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"Merry, can you give some information about the newbie?" he asked.  
  
"Of Course! Wait a Minute!" the hobbit said and began to search.  
  
It was then when they heard the loud outburst from the kitchen.  
  
"DAMN IT! WHO ATE MY CAKE?" it thundered through the whole office, startling all present persons.  
  
"I guess Legolas was faster!" Elrond stated as a matter-of-fact, while Glorfindel almost doubled up with laughter.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in Minas Tirith.  
  
A golden-haired elf, dressed in a green suit and a white cloak and with sunglasses waited in front of a bakery, where already a large crowd was queued up. The elf seemed to wait for something or someone.  
  
"Hmmm, where is he? I hope he still got one!" the elf murmured, looking from one side to the other.  
  
But no one came and so the elf took a look at the brochure in his hands, announcing special sale of peach pies. He sighed. Just thinking of those delicacies made him drool. The golden-haired elf was so absorbed in his fantasies that he didn't realize that someone called him by his name. Snapping out of his train of thoughts, he saw a silver-haired elf in pale blue clothes standing in front of him, holding two small bundles in his hands.  
  
"Did you get one, Haldir?" the elf asked the other one.  
  
Haldir smiled.  
  
"Of course, my friend! I managed to get the last two ones, Legolas! One for me and one for you!" the silver-haired elf answered.  
  
"YOU REALLY DID? THANK YOU, HALDIR!" Legolas exclaimed happily and pulled his friend into a crushing hug.  
  
Haldir coughed a little bit, but patiently endured his friend's outburst. Exactly five minutes later Legolas released him so that the other could breathe again. The blond elf smiled embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haldir. But I was so nervous that you wouldn't get one and then my whole day had been ruined. I mean I was so happy because this morning I surprisingly found another two pieces of that delicious cherry cake we had had yesterday and ate them. And then I couldn't believe my luck when I heard of this special sale today and I knew I had to get some. Oh, you really saved my day, Haldir! I thank you so much." Legolas babbled.  
  
Haldir chuckled at his friend's babbling.  
  
"You're welcome!" He replied, before taking a look at his watch.  
  
"We should go now. Lunch break is already over."   
  
"Really? Gods, we better head back before Thranduil kills me." The golden-haired elf complained.  
  
Both elves went on and then disappeared in a swirl of white leaves.  
  
*  
  
"GREENLEAF, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOUR LUNCH BREAK ENDED OVER 10 MINUTES AGO!"  
  
Thranduil's loud voice sounded through the whole department and caused the aforementioned elf to flinch. He slowly turned round and saw his boss Thranduil, Elrond and Glorfindel standing right behind him. Immediately he hid the bundles with the pies behind his back.  
  
"Ahem, I'm really sorry, chief! But I had some really important matters to attend to." Legolas said.  
  
Thranduil raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, really? Then you won't have a problem with showing me whatever you're hiding behind your back." He said.  
  
Legolas shifted nervously.  
  
"What do you mean? You must have gotten something wrong! I'm not hiding anything."  
  
"Really?" Glorfindel interrupted them before he began to grin and threw himself at the other blond elf.  
  
Legolas stumbled back and nearly lost his precious bundles within this process. But unfortunately Glorfindel had seen and then grabbed them. Smirking, he tossed both bundles to Thranduil, who caught them easily.  
  
"Hey, give them back! They are mine." Legolas protested, trying to get them back.   
  
He turned towards his boss to get his bundles back, but this one tossed them back to Glorfindel and this one to Elrond. The golden-haired elf gulped heavily when he saw his beloved pies in the hands of the stern secretary. The dark-haired elf opened one and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh! Peach Pie! *Really important business*!" the secretary said.  
  
"Ahem, can I please get it back?" Legolas begged, sounding subdued now.  
  
Elrond smiled.  
  
"I have a much better idea. Why don't we share and then pass on to the business of the day?" he asked friendly.  
  
Legolas just stared dumbfounded at the dark-haired secretary and nodded. Mentally a voice screamed at him why he did that, but he ignored it. The golden-haired elf simply couldn't deny Elrond anything just because he had a stupid little crush on him. He sighed. How weak he was!  
  
About 10 minutes later the four elves sat together in the meeting room, a plate with a piece of the pie in front of every person. Legolas looked sadly at the tiny piece that once had been a whole peach pie, meant only for him. Sighing he began to ate it. It was better than nothing. When everyone had finished eating, Thranduil pushed his empty plate aside and reached for the thick file laying there.  
  
"Hmmm, really good! By the way, I have a new case for you! Elrond, if you would be so kind..." Thranduil said after finishing his piece.  
  
The dark-haired secretary took the file and opened it. He laid several photos on the desk so that everyone could see them. They showed the bloodless corpses of several women and men coming from every race in Middle-Earth – elves, dwarfs, humans and hobbits.   
  
"There have been several unusual deaths in Mirkwood lately. It seems that someone is killing young women and men. All victims lost all their blood, so we suspect it is a vampire who killed them. You are to investigate this case and find the killer." Elrond said.  
  
"A vampire? Are you sure? And what about the rule?" Legolas asked him.  
  
Elrond nodded and continued.  
  
"Your new partner is already there. You will meet him there. Merry will accompany you, just in case..."   
  
"When do I have to go?" the blond elf asked.  
  
"At once! Oh, I almost forgot..."   
  
Legolas wondered what Thranduil was up to, when his boss gave him a banknote.  
  
"Please bring me a nice souvenir from Mirkwood when you come back! Okay?" he said.  
  
The golden-haired elf blinked confused.   
  
"Ahem...Okay. As you wish...!" he replied before heading for the door, when Elrond's voice stopped him once more.  
  
"Before you go, I just wanted to remind you to avoid any unnecessary expenses. That means no cakes, sweets or anything similar. Only what's really necessary or I'll have to cut your budget!" the dark-haired elf said sternly.  
  
"But..." Legolas started to protest, but stopped when Elrond gave him his best I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-discuss-this-matter-with-you-again-glare.  
  
"Yes Sir!" he said, admitting defeat.  
  
With these words Legolas left the meeting room.   
  
//Gods, no sweets, no cakes and no pastries. How can Elrond only be so cruel?//  
  
Sighing, he finally made his way to Mirkwood.  
  
*  
  
Mirkwood.  
  
The people of this city had already seen a lot of strange things, but what they saw now, was one of the more bizarre ones. A gorgeous blonde elf and a hobbit carrying a laptop, both walking side by side, was one of this, since no hobbits lived in Mirkwood. The only Halflings here were tourists from the Shire.  
  
Both now went along a public place in front of a church, ignoring the curious glances.  
  
"Okay, we're here. What do we do first?" Legolas asked his companion.  
  
Merry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea. By the way, Elrond has booked a hotel room for you and your new partner to share, just in case it will take longer for you to investigate in this case." The hobbit said.  
  
"Ah, he thinks of everything! Isn't he the best?" the blond elf dreamily began to rave about the secretary.  
  
"Could you please focus on work? Why don't we start by taking a look at the scenes, where the victims were found?" Merry suggested.  
  
"Good idea!"   
  
And so Legolas and Merry went towards the direction, where the first victim had been found. They turned into a side-street, Merry hurrying ahead, when suddenly a figure bumped into the elf, causing him to fall on the ground. When Legolas looked up, his eyes met the ones of his person opposite and he froze. The person turned out to be a young elf woman, looking not older than 17. But something about her appearance disturbed Legolas deeply.   
  
It was the silver-white hair and the strange silver-grey eyes, which disturbed him. He had never in his entire life as an elf and angel of death seen one of his kind with such an odd hair and eyes colour. But he had no time to think further about this subject, for the woman abruptly got up like a flash and ran away.  
  
Legolas looked after her until she had disappeared and then noticed a small red spot on his white trench-coat.  
  
"Hmmm, that's extremely strange. Must be coming from her lipstick." The blond elf murmured.  
  
He also got up and wanted to go on, when he heard Merry's loud shout. Immediately he ran towards the small back street, from which he had heard the hobbit's shout. Legolas found Merry very quickly. The Halfling was crouching in front of a human man, who sat slumped against a wall, blood running down his neck. At once he checked the man's pulse, but found none.  
  
"He's dead! So this vampire has found another victim." The hobbit said.  
  
Legolas nodded sadly.  
  
"How long is he like that?"  
  
"I guess a few minutes. I found him after I saw an elf woman fleeing from here!" the hobbit said.  
  
At these words the elf suddenly frowned. Then it hit him. How could he have been so blind? The strange woman, who had bumped into him...  
  
"A woman, did you say...Wait a minute! Of course, it must have been her! She must be the vampire and that spot on my coat is no lipstick, but blood from her last victim!" Legolas said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A strange woman bumped into me. She had strange silver-white hair and silver-grey eyes. I've never seen this colour at an elf before. When she bumped into me she left a red spot on my coat. I first thought it to be lipstick, but now I know it's his blood!" the blond replied, gesturing first at the spot on his coat and then at the dead body of the human.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" the hobbit asked the elf.  
  
But he didn't receive an answer because the latter one was already running off to find the aforementioned elf-woman.  
  
"LEGOLAS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Merry shouted after his companion in vain.  
  
The golden-haired elf had already disappeared round a corner of the alley. The hobbit sighed.  
  
"Fine, do what you want. I'm going to search for your partner." He said to the empty space.  
  
*  
  
Legolas sprinted with his supernatural speed through the streets and alleys of Mirkwood, searching for the silver-haired elf-woman. Soon he saw her, although it had seemed impossible. Hopefully he could catch her before she went to look for a new prey.  
  
*  
  
The vampire woman had been running for a few minutes when she noticed that she was being chased. A short glimpse and she knew that it was the elf which she had bumped in a few minutes ago. But why was he chasing her? Did he perhaps know who or what she was? The elf-woman knew that she had to shake him off or the master would be furious.  
  
Doubling her speed, she ran towards a church in front of a big public place, hoping to get rid of the blond elf.  
  
*  
  
Legolas saw the woman changing her direction. She ran now towards a church and when she reached it, she disappeared in it, which was rather unusual. But he had no other choice but follow her. Carefully looking around, the golden-haired elf entered the church. It was empty. Legolas sighed. He couldn't see the woman anymore, which meant that he lost her.  
  
He wanted already go, when he realized that he wasn't alone yet. In front of the altar knelt a single human man. Maybe he had seen the silver-haired elf-girl. Slowly the elf approached the man.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen a silver-haired elf-girl coming in?" Legolas asked.  
  
The human turned to face the elf and Legolas could see tears streaming down the man's face. Then he took a closer look at the human. The man didn't look bad – for a human. He wore a dark suit and had shoulder-long, dark, curly hair. His grey eyes looked directly at Legolas.  
  
"Oh, how embarrassing! I'm sorry but I haven't seen anyone coming in except you." The man said.  
  
"Oh! Thank you very much and I'm really sorry for the disturbance!" the elf said and turned to left the church.   
  
The man looked after him, a barely noticeable, malicious smile on his lips.  
  
*  
  
Legolas sighed. He had no idea where he should look now, so he went to one of the trees and leaned against the trunk. What should he do now? Maybe looking out for Merry and hoping that the hobbit wasn't too angry with him for running away and leaving him behind. Yes, that would be the best thing to do now.  
  
The blond elf was so caught up in his thoughts that he startled when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. He wanted already to defend himself when he felt the cold metal of a dagger at his throat and a voice behind him hissed something in his pointed ear:  
  
"Just one wrong move and I'll cut your throat, VAMPIRE!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like this story? Hate this story? Shall I continue?  
  
Then write me:  
  
Terrenis@web.de 


	2. The Case of the Mirkwood Vampire II

Descendants of Darkness (Yami no Matsuei): LotR Style  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Case of the Mirkwood Vampire 2  
  
Guest Stars: Arwen Undómiel and Lady Galadriel   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas didn't move, fearing that the dagger would cut deeply into his skin. Okay, it wasn't as if he would die of such a cut. He was immortal after all. But it would be painful and unpleasant.  
  
"What do you want from me? I'm not a vampire!" he asked his attacker.  
  
This one didn't loosen his grip.  
  
"Oh, you're not? And why does it come that I saw you running away from your last victim? You've been very careless by doing that!" the voice hissed into his ear.  
  
"Okay, you really get this wrong. I'm not a vampire and it would be really nice of you if you could release me now! At least show me your face. I'd like to know who threatens me like that!"  
  
His assailant hesitated for a moment and then he pushed the blond elf round to face him. To Legolas' big surprise the attacker was...another elf. He looked much younger than Legolas, had long dark hair and dark grey eyes. In short, the other elf reminded the fair-haired elf strongly of Elrond, only that the elf, who stood now right before him, was wearing Jeans, a shirt and a jacket instead.  
  
  
  
And it seemed that he had no intention to let him go, since the dagger was still aimed at his throat.  
  
"Could you please take this...thing from my throat?" Legolas asked the other elf.  
  
"Tell me one reason why I should do this, VAMPIRE!"  
  
Legolas sighed internally. That was going to be difficult. He doubted that his attacker would release him even if he would find a reason. The elf knew that he had only one chance of escape by using his powers. But Legolas hesitated to use them since it was a public place here.  
  
Suddenly someone unexpected seemed to solve the difficult situation.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" a well-known voice startled them.   
  
Both elves turned their heads towards the voice. Legolas was relieved when he saw Merry standing there, not looking happy at all.  
  
"Merry, it's good to see. Can you tell this boy to release me?"   
  
"Why should I? But fine...why not? But I warn you. The next time you leave me alone with a corpse, I'll smack you personally on the head with my computer!" the hobbit scolded the blond elf, giving him his best glare.  
  
Only then he risked a glance at the young, dark-haired elf and realisation hit him.   
  
"Oh, I see, you already have found each other! And I thought I had to search longer!" he said.  
  
That comment made both elves look at each other and the dark-haired one finally drop his dagger.  
  
"What do you mean with that, Merry?" Legolas asked puzzled.   
  
"Yeah, what does this mean?" the dark-haired elf snapped.  
  
Merry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"It's simple. He's your new partner, Legolas!"  
  
Again, both elves looked at each other, an unbelieving expression on their faces. Then it came.  
  
"HE'S WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" two voices sounded through the afternoon air, causing a swarm of birds to startle.  
  
*  
  
Twenty Minutes later. A restaurant.  
  
After the first shock had worn off, Merry, Legolas and the other elf were sitting now in a restaurant and waited for their meals. While both elves were busily engaged in a silent staring, or rather, glaring contest, Merry typed something on his laptop.  
  
"So, you're my new partner! What's your name anyway? And how old are you? You look so young!" the blond elf finally asked.  
  
"Elladan...Elladan Peredhel (Author's note: Just imagine, Peredhel is a common surname among the elf race)! I'm 16." the dark-haired elf answered, looking bored all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh!...Well, I'm Legolas Greenleaf. It's nice to meet you." Legolas said, offering his hand to Elladan.  
  
But the other elf still eyed him suspiciously and Legolas drew his hand back.  
  
"How comes that one so you is already working for our division? How did you die anyway?"   
  
"An accident. But I believe that's none of your business!" the dark-haired elf said.  
  
"Okay, okay, it was just a question! Maybe we should start working on this case! Did you already find some clues that could help us to solve this case?......Damn, where stays that waiter with our food? I'm hungry." he asked again before taking a sip of his drink.   
  
Elladan sighed, but answered.  
  
"Not much. I've searched all places, where the victims had been discovered, but found nothing except a single white hair. Maybe it belongs to the vampire." He said.  
  
"White hair..." Legolas murmured, remembering something.  
  
"Hmmm. I suspect it could be an elf." Elladan finally said.  
  
"That's right! Legolas, tell him of the elf-woman, who bumped into you!" Merry suddenly said.   
  
Elladan was confused.  
  
"What woman?"   
  
"Shortly before we discovered the last corpse, a strange young elf-woman collided with me. She had silver-white hair and eyes of the same colour, which is very unusual for our kin. I followed her to a church and then unfortunately lost her trace."  
  
"Great! And what do we do now?"   
  
"Have dinner, of course!" Legolas giggled, when he finally saw the waiter bringing their food.  
  
Elladan stared aghast at the blond elf and then turned to Merry.  
  
"Is he always like that? I hope not." He whispered to the hobbit, glancing over to Legolas who was happily enjoying his meal.  
  
"I'm afraid he is. But you will get used to this. Just try to ignore his ten-minutely childish outbursts and you both will get along well!" Merry said and turned his attention once again to his computer while eating.   
  
"But Thranduil said that I will work with the best of the summoning division." Elladan countered.  
  
The hobbit suddenly gave him a strange look.  
  
"Legolas? The best of the division? I hope you're jesting. You're his sixth partner within the last two years, because nobody wants to work with him! Didn't you his nickname, "The lazybones of the summoning division"? I guess Thranduil duped you!" he said.  
  
The dark-haired elf internally groaned. What had he gotten himself into? Maybe after this case, he should have an urgently small talk with Chief Thranduil about not mentioning some important facts. But for now......well, he would see.  
  
*  
  
Later at the Mirkwood Inn. Legolas and Elladan's hotel room.  
  
A not amused Legolas carried a sleeping Elladan into their shared hotel room and dropped the latter one on the big bed. Then he turned to the hobbit.  
  
"Why did I have to carry him?"   
  
Merry just glared at him.  
  
"You started this foolish drinking contest. Besides I'm too small to carry him! I'm just a hobbit just in case you forgot."  
  
"Hnnn, I had no idea that he couldn't handle a single drink!"   
  
"Legolas, he's just 16 and has no experience in such things. You had more practice until now. So please don't do such a stupid thing again!"  
  
Legolas began to pout, but turned his attention to the sleeping elf on the bed.  
  
"Did your cousin find something about that woman?" he asked, suddenly serious.  
  
"Wait a minute and I can tell you more!"   
  
The hobbit began to type on his computer.  
  
"My cousin and I are momentary busy sorting the unsolved cases in the library. We're connected by our computer just in case I need some information."  
  
"There are unsolved cases in our division?" Legolas asked astounded.   
  
"Of course. There was just recently one. Ahhh, here it is!"  
  
He opened a file and showed on the screen. Legolas moved behind the hobbit and looked at the display. Immediately his gaze darkened.  
  
"Isn't that Elladan's file?"   
  
Merry looked closer.  
  
"Hmmm, you're right. Although I don't know how it came into this section. As far as I know his file is closed! I'll better inform my cousin about this mistake."   
  
"Wait a minute! Can I at least read it? Finally I just want to know more about my partner since I doubt that he will tell me anything about himself!"  
  
"Fine. Just hurry!" the hobbit sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't rush me!"   
  
Said, Done. When Legolas was ready with reading, he shook his head.  
  
"Who would have thought that he's a telepath?"   
  
But just then he was interrupted when the sky outside the hotel was suddenly illuminated by marvellous, colourful fireworks. Legolas' eyes began to sparkle with joy.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful! Is a fair or something taking place here?" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hmmm, as far as I know, it's the annual Mirkwood Sun & Moon Festival that takes place at the moment. It's so famous that the TV brings a special report on it. But I thought you would know that." Merry said without taking his eyes from the screen.  
  
The blond elf then grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. Why not watching TV for a while? It was better than to do nothing. Like Merry had said, there was a special report. The female human reporter was standing in the middle of a crowd, who was gathered around her and cheered into the camera.   
  
"We're here at the local festival place at the right side of the Wood River, where the annual Sun & Moon Fair started one hour ago. During the next week various events and concerts will be take place. One of the performing artists is a singer from Rivendell, who has become very famous in whole Middle-Earth in the last two years, and I'm really proud to welcome her with us tonight. Please welcome Arwen Undómiel!" the reporter exclaimed.  
  
The crowd cheered, when a young elf-woman with in a short, deep-green dress went to the reporter. Her long, black hair was elaborately braided and decorated with white flowers.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood!" the human reporter greeted the young elf.  
  
"Good Evening! I'm glad to be here!" Arwen said quietly.  
  
Then a short interview began. Meanwhile Legolas took a closer look at Arwen's face. Something about the girl made him extremely suspicious. It was as if he already had seen her somewhere...But where? Legolas stared further at her, trying to associate her face.  
  
Then it hit him. The colour of the eyes and the hair were different, but that was unmistakably the female elf-vampire who had bumped into him this afternoon.   
  
"LEGOLAS!"   
  
Merry's voice let him snap out of his train of thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas answered.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Hmmm.........Merry, could you please check something for me?" the elf finally asked, his eyes never leaving the television screen.  
  
*  
  
The next day.  
  
"Gods, can somebody please kill me?" Elladan groaned, holding his throbbing head with both hands.  
  
He had awoken this morning with a terrible hangover and after that had sworn to himself, never to lay a finger on alcohol again.  
  
"Are you alright, boy?" Legolas asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Elladan just shot him a murderous glare.  
  
"Don't call me that! By the way, it's your entire fault! You started this." he yelled at the other Shinigami, but winced, when this action caused his head to spin again.  
  
Suddenly the pain vanished when all of a sudden a welcoming coolness touched his throbbing forehead. Astonished, Elladan opened his eyes and saw Legolas smiling standing, holding a cold drink bottle at the dark-haired elf's forehead.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes......Thank you!" Elladan said after a moment of hesitation.   
  
Legolas just smiled at him.  
  
*  
  
An hour later the three of them reached a skyscraper, which turned out to be the main building of Channel Mirkwood, the local TV station.   
  
"Okay. Why exactly are we here?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Oh, there might be the present abode of the vampire. Merry?"   
  
The hobbit nodded, opened his laptop and began to speak:  
  
"Okay. I've been doing some research and as you've suspected, the date of the beginning of these attacks matches with the arrival of Arwen Undómiel here in Mirkwood!"  
  
Elladan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You think she's responsible for the murders?"   
  
The blond elf smiled at his partner.  
  
"That's what we'll find out!"   
  
"Fine, why not?" the dark-haired elf sighed.  
  
"Okay. Be careful. I guess I'm better going back to my main job since your partner is now here. Oh, don't forget to bring me a nice souvenir!"  
  
The hobbit waved a last time to them and then disappeared. Legolas clapped his hands happily.   
  
"Okay, then let's go!"  
  
Elladan just sighed heavily and both elves disappeared.  
  
*  
  
The corridors inside the building were empty. Only footsteps could be heard, but no one could be seen. One moment later two male elves appeared out of the blue. Luckily there were alone at the moment or anyone in this part of the building would have been there, he would have run away screaming, thinking he had seen some ghosts.  
  
Legolas looked around, searching for the dressing room of Arwen Undómiel. After a second or so he realized that he was standing right in front of it. A last glance around and he gripped the handle of the door, when Elladan stopped him all of a sudden.   
  
"Wait a minute!" he hissed.  
  
"What's up?"   
  
"I don't know but something is strange here. I can't sense her presence. Are you sure she's here?" the dark-haired elf asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's find out!" Legolas replied and opened the door a little crack.  
  
He took a careful peek inside, making sure if someone was inside or not and then opened it further. Both elves went inside and narrowed their eyes, when they discovered that the room was empty. And that wasn't everything. All over the room, things were in a mess and flower vases were knocked over. Either someone had searched the room or someone was really untidy.   
  
The two elves looked around.  
  
"And what are we doing now?" Elladan asked a little annoyed.  
  
"I don't know...!" Legolas stopped speaking when he suddenly heard something.  
  
"ARWEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" a female voice called.  
  
Shortly after a grim-looking she-elf in a long white dress and with long, blond hair entered and stopped short, when she saw Legolas and Elladan.  
  
"Who are you? What are doing here and where's Arwen?"   
  
"Um...well......I just wanted an autogr...hey, where are you going?"   
  
The blond elf was confused when Elladan's head suddenly shot round and he started to run. All of a sudden he had sensed a strange presence not far away from here. It was a female aura, but strangely it changed in something more disturbing. Maybe Legolas was right and behind this Arwen was more as it seemed at first.  
  
Legolas excused himself to the female elf and ran after his partner.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Did you sense something?" he shouted.  
  
"Yes. Not far from here. But we better hurry. I have the bad feeling that something awful is going to happen."   
  
The blond elf frowned at this, but somehow he knew that Elladan was right. Hopefully they weren't too late.  
  
*  
  
Next to the building were several warehouses, the studios of the TV Station. In one of them, a young human was busy to gather some things for a show. He didn't know that he wasn't alone anymore. Behind him appeared the figure of a female elf, which slowly began to walk towards his direction. If the young man had taken a closer look at the she-elf, he would have noticed the strange blank expression on her face.   
  
Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice her until she was standing behind him. Startled, the young man got up and turned round, eyes widening when he recognised the she-elf.  
  
"M...Miss Undómiel! What are you doing here?" he stammered.  
  
Arwen didn't answer, but embraced the young man and leaned forwards, intending to kiss. The human was too stunned to something different, but sliding his arms around her waist. But instead of kissing the human man, the dark-haired she-elf opened her mouth, uncovering a pair of very sharp fangs. Just a moment before they sank into the man's neck, a loud voice interrupted her and her head shot round to face the new intruders.  
  
Legolas and Elladan stood there, their faces grim.   
  
"Go away from him, vampire!" Legolas shouted.  
  
The female vampire hissed at the male elves and pushed the young human into a pile of crates, which promptly collapsed and buried the young man below it. Then the she-elf fled.  
  
"Take care of him. I'll go after her." The blond elf ordered.  
  
Elladan nodded and ran to the still form of the human, looking for injuries, while Legolas tried to follow the Vampire elf-woman. But he didn't come far. Suddenly the room began to quake and a loud roaring resounded. The heads of the elves jerked up and their eyes widened when out of the blue a gigantic white dragon appeared in front of them.  
  
"What the...?"   
  
Elladan tried to say something, but astonishingly couldn't. He had never seen a creature like this before. On the contrary, the dark-haired elf had really thought that dragons were just a fairy tale. But how to fight such a monster?   
  
His fears dissolved when Legolas turned to him once more:  
  
"Take care of this human. I'll lure the dragon outwards and make sure he won't do any damage."  
  
"Okay...!" the younger elf stuttered.  
  
Then the blond elf folded his hands and began to murmur barely noticeable words. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then a small, glowing aura surrounded Legolas. His eyes turned serious and then made his attack. He swung his armed and shot a glowing ball of energy at the white dragon, to get the beast's attention, a strategy, which fortunately succeeded.   
  
The dragon roared and focused his attention at the blond elf. This one smirked and shouted:  
  
"Catch me if you can!"  
  
With these words he disappeared through one wall. The dragon turned and crashed through the wall, through which the elf had vanished. Once outside, the monster spread out his wings and rose up in the sky, preparing his attack. Shortly after, Elladan could hear battle noises like the roaring of the dragon and another one, which sounded like a gigantic bird.  
  
Being curious, the dark-haired elf risked a look through the hole in the wall and gasped astonished. Legolas had summoned a gigantic phoenix, who was now fighting against the dragon.   
  
//Wow...maybe I've underestimated him. He seems to know what to do...// the younger elf thought in view of the powers, which the blond elf seemed to have.  
  
The fight itself didn't last long. When Legolas' phoenix prepared for another attack, the dragon suddenly vanished, leaving two stunned elves behind.  
  
"What's going on? Where is he?" Elladan shouted to his partner.  
  
Legolas didn't answer. He was surprised that the dragon had vanished as quickly as he had appeared. Maybe his appearance wasn't unplanned and someone had summoned to prevent him from following the vampire she-elf. Maybe this someone was the driving force behind those murders, because he couldn't believe that a girl like Arwen would commit murder voluntarily.  
  
"I guess I have still some investigating to do before I can close this case!" the blond elf sighed, before he went back to the warehouse.  
  
"Are you alright?" the dark-haired elf asked.  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"Of course. Let's get him to the hospital or at least a doctor!" the blond elf suggested.   
  
Elladan nodded agreeing. Both elves picked up the young human and brought him out of the warehouse. Neither of them noticed the human man, who stepped forwards from behind the pile of containers, where he had hidden the entire time. He looked after the retreating forms of the two elves.  
  
"So, you're not an ordinary elf. I knew it the first time when I saw you. But now you proved it. Well...I see it'll be fun to play with you, my beautiful Legolas!" the human said and began to smirk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for that boring chapter. I hope you liked nevertheless.   
  
Like this story? Hate this story? Shall I continue?  
  
Don't forget to review ^^. I need feedback like the air to breathe. Just write me:  
  
Terrenis@web.de 


	3. Interlude I a The Annual Operating Trip...

Descendants of Darkness (Yami no Matsuei): LotR Style  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Interlude I a - The Annual Operating Trip of the Summoning Division, Part 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sweat ran down Thranduil's face, when he focused all his attention at his target, a dart in his right hand. Behind him, Elrond, Glorfindel and Legolas were also staring at the target, holding their breaths, when Thranduil finally raised his arm, ready to throw the dart.  
  
Finally and with a loud roar coming from his lips, the blond elf threw the dart at his target...a map of Middle-Earth. The dart hit the piece of paper about a few centimetres below the middle of the map. Four heads moved immediately closer to it, inspecting the results of the throw.   
  
"By the Valar, I can't believe it!" Glorfindel whispered, gazing unbelievingly at the map.   
  
"Incredible. That's too good to be true, isn't it?" Legolas breathed.  
  
"No, it is real!" the blond doctor answered.  
  
His and Legolas' eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears and before anything could say something, Glorfindel and Legolas were embracing each other and bounced up and down, crying with joy and acting like two elflings.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO LOTHLORIEN! WE'RE GOING TO LOTHLORIEN! WE'RE GOING TO LOTHLORIEN! THAT MEANS THE BEST FOOD IN WHOLE MIDDLE-EARTH AND OF COURSE HOT SPRINGS! THAT'S GOING TO BE THE BEST OPERATING TRIP WE EVER HAD!" they shouted over and over.  
  
Elrond smiled and shook his head at the sight of those two.  
  
"A really good throw, if I may say, sir...!" he said to Thranduil.  
  
The blond elf let out a deep breath and then began to grin widely, making a victory sign with his right hand.  
  
"I know. Am I not good? Since this is our only operating trip of the year, would you please be so kind and book our rooms in the best hotel in Lothlorien?"  
  
"Of course, Sir!"  
  
With these words the secretary left.  
  
*  
  
A few minutes later, after Legolas and Glorfindel had calmed down a little bit, they joined Elladan in the cafeteria. Of course both elves were still jumpy and had big, silly grins on their face, which didn't stay unnoticed by the dark-haired elf.  
  
"What's up with you two?" he asked.  
  
The two blond elves snickered.  
  
"Oh, we just found out the destination of this year's operating trip!" the blond doctor said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"What and? We're going to Lothlorien!!!!! That means...Oh! HALDIIIIIIIIIR! WE'RE OVER HERE!"   
  
Legolas waved cheerily to the silver-haired elf, who smiled and waved back, joining them shortly after.   
  
"Hi! I was already looking for you! Do you know why Thranduil is so excited? He's bouncing around in his office as if he's a startled kangaroo!" Haldir asked the other elves.  
  
Glorfindel and Legolas giggled.  
  
"Does he really? Well, we know why...! By the way, have you already met my new partner Elladan?" Legolas introduced the dark-haired elf.   
  
Haldir shook his head, smiling at the younger elf. Elladan blushed suddenly, not knowing, why.   
  
"No, I don't think I have. It's nice to meet you, Elladan!"   
  
"H...Hi!" Elladan stuttered  
  
The silver-haired elf smiled again and then turned his attention to their originally conversation topic.  
  
"So what's now up with the boss?" Haldir asked again.  
  
"Well, I just say two words...Operating Trip!" the blond doctor smirked.  
  
The silver-haired elf stared dumbfounded at the other elves, his face in quiet shock. Then he groaned.  
  
"Oh! That's why Rumil was so eager to take a few days off! Well, I can't blame him for it after the last 4 flops!" he finally said.  
  
"Understandable!" Glorfindel nodded agreeing.  
  
"Definitively!" Legolas replied, nodding too.  
  
"What it really that bad?" Elladan wanted to know.  
  
Haldir, Glorfindel and Legolas exchanged meaningful glances among each other and then said in chorus:  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
The dark-haired elf sweatdropped.  
  
"Maybe we should tell our newbie a little bit about our past trips!" Haldir suggested.  
  
The other elves nodded agreeing.  
  
"Okay, maybe we should start with the trip four years ago!" Legolas said.  
  
"Oh, you mean the one to Mithlond Beach? Oh yes, I remember...!" Glorfindel asked, drifting back.  
  
*^.^*Flashback*^.^*  
  
Mithlond Beach – 4 years ago.  
  
"Wow! Take a look at those beaches!"   
  
All of the Summoning division had just arrived at the destination of this year's operating trip, Mithlond Beach – the most famous and popular beach in Middle-Earth. Endless white sand beaches and a clear, blue ocean dominated the horizon. The elves let out several "Aaahs" and "Ohhhhs", before they finally managed to get to their hotel.  
  
"Ah, I can't wait to get to the beach!" Thranduil said when he led his group into the foyer.   
  
"Yeah. Three days of relaxing and fun! We could play Beach Ball!" Haldir exclaimed.  
  
His fellow elves agreed happily.  
  
"I just hope the wind stops blowing or the ball could end up somewhere else!" Glorfindel said.  
  
"Don't worry! It will...!" Elrond replied.  
  
3 Hours later.  
  
"DAMN IT! A HURRICANE!"   
  
"Elrond, didn't you say something...!"  
  
"Argh, shut up!"  
  
2 Days later.  
  
"It's still windy!"  
  
"SHUT UP, GLORFINDEL!"  
  
*^.^*End of Flashback*^.^*  
  
"Oh yes. We really were *lucky* to get into the first hurricane that had reached Mithlond Beach for 100 years." The blond doctor said.  
  
"I know what you mean. It stormed for three days and we were forced to stay in our hotel...well, at least until the roof was also blown away. Thranduil's mood was so bad at the end of that trip...if we had stayed a little bit longer, we would have flown at each other's throat. At least the trip three years ago was less......dangerous!" Haldir replied.  
  
Glorfindel snorted.  
  
"Yeah, right! If you think being chased by a bunch of sharks is less dangerous...!" he said   
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sharks? Is there something I ought to know?"  
  
"Well, the chief's aim had been a little bit unlucky then!" Legolas grinned.  
  
"A little bit? We were in the middle of the ocean, miles away from the civilisation with only water around us. Luckily we found that deserted island not far away from our location! I personally found it about as amusing as the trip the year after!" the other blond elf replied sarcastically.  
  
Elladan was really interested now.   
  
"Okay, what happened then?"   
  
"Oh, just imagine our whole division lost in the desert, alone with snakes, scorpions and other nice beasts. Does sound lovely, doesn't it?" another voice suddenly said from behind.   
  
Startled, the four elves turned their heads towards the voice. The newcomers were also elves, a dark-haired and a silver-haired one, which looked a little bit like Haldir. Then a smile broke out all over Haldir's face.  
  
"Orophin! Erestor! I had no idea that you're here. How was your vacation?"  
  
"Relaxing! But what are you doing here?" the silver-haired one, who Haldir had called Orophin, asked.   
  
"Oh, we were just telling our newbie the events of our past operating trips!" Glorfindel smirked.   
  
Orophin and Erestor paled slightly, but didn't say a single word. They took a free seat instead, to join the recent conversation.  
  
"So you really want to hear something about our worst trips? Then I can tell you that no trip was worse than the one to Mordor last year! Am I not right, folks?" Orophin said.  
  
The rest nodded in agreement, remembering the disastrous excursion...  
  
*^.^*Flashback*^.^*  
  
Mordor. One year before.  
  
Once again it had been time for the elves annual operating trip and once again they had reached their destination. Only this time all elves were far away from being excited, when they looked around the area.   
  
"What the hell is this?" Glorfindel asked unbelievingly, feeling a twitch coming to his eyebrow.  
  
"Well...I guess that's our destination! Maybe your aim was a little bit...poor this time, Sir!" Elrond said.  
  
"I guess you're right! But we can't go back now!" Thranduil exclaimed, angrily with himself, since their recent situation was partly his fault.  
  
"Uhm, folks, does anyone know why it does smell so badly of sulphur?" Legolas asked, sniffing around.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because we're standing.........right at the edge of a VOLCANO...A VERY ACTIVE VOLCANO!!!! DAMN IT, HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP HERE?" Erestor suddenly shrieked with a touch of rising panic in his voice.  
  
Before one of the other elves could reply something, the earth suddenly began to quake strongly and the whole division had difficulties not to fall into the abyss right before them. Taking a last look into the boiling lava, Thranduil made the only possible decision.   
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and followed his own advice very quickly.  
  
The other elves didn't hesitate long and followed him, not too late. Just one moment the fiery mountain erupted in a spectacular explosion. The elves ran down the volcano as fast as they could, chased by several streams of boiling lava, which was coming directly from the centre of Middle-Earth.  
  
*^.^*End Flashback*^.^*  
  
"But that was the only time, where I've seen Thranduil running so fast like never before." Glorfindel snickered.  
  
"Yeah. Since this time we all have become a little bit sensible concerning this theme." Haldir explained.  
  
"Okay, I know I will regret this question, but......What's this year's destination?" Erestor asked.   
  
"My district. Seems as if the boss had a better aim this year. So, as long as no earthquakes, tornados or something similar strikes us, we should be safe!" the silver-haired elf said.  
  
Erestor and Orophin let out a breath of relief.   
  
"Will Rumil join us?" Orophin asked his brother.   
  
Haldir shook his head.  
  
"No. He had that sudden urge to take a few days off."  
  
"Smart Boy! Well, let's hope we'll survive this trip like we survived the others!" Orophin sighed.  
  
"Hopefully!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how will this new trip turn out for the elves? Will they survive it this time? I'm planning a karaoke contest for them. If you have ideas for suited songs for every elf, please write me.  
  
Like this story? Hate this story? Shall I continue?  
  
Don't forget to review ^^. I need feedback like the air to breathe. Just write me:  
  
Terrenis@web.de 


End file.
